


I'll Let It Burn

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #JustGirlyThings, A song fic? In MY 2020? It's more likely than you think., Dancing in the smoldering remains of your former country, Does it even count as a songfic if he's singing it in-universe?, Kinda, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Slow Dancing, Song is "I'll Let It Burn" by Renata Kanaya, Songfic, idk man, post-Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: Isn't it lovely?  To be able to hold your lover close and sing, so that only he can hear?To dance in perfect sync over the burning remnants of those that have wronged you?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	I'll Let It Burn

_ “I’ll let it burn… I’ll let it burn.” _

Step left, step right.

Wilbur may not dance often, but that doesn’t mean he can’t. No, in the past, there was simply no time for it. What, with L’manberg and exile and such. Besides, who would he even dance with? There was nobody that he fancied enough to ask, and there was no time to try for romance on the battlefield.

_ “Let Manberg fall down in shambles, if I can’t have it then no one will.” _

And yet here he was, holding his former enemy oh so tenderly. The two of them sway side to side as Wilbur sings in a voice so soft, so gentle, so that only the shorter man can hear it. His dearly beloved is all that needs to hear it, anyways.

_ “I’m so sick of standing still. It’s my time to shine.” _

His lover hums along to the tune, resting his head against Wilbur’s chest. Pure white eyes are peacefully closed, the shorter brunet seemingly content to let him take the lead. It’s their world now. Their show to steal, their city to burn.

And burn it had.

_ “The future does exist. The faces you’ll miss.” _

Were there screams in the background? Probably, but those aren’t important. He and his beloved were as good as alone, a thought that was backed up by the other’s lack of mask. Nobody was allowed to see him this way -- nobody but Wilbur, that is. They weren’t worthy to see the freckled face.  _ Wilbur _ was hardly worthy enough, but his devotion to the other had been. He temporarily removes one arm from around the man’s waist to gently stroke a soft cheek.

Dream lazily opens his eyes, still half-lidded, and gives a soft smile.

_ “Watch as the fire consumes you. Explosions blowing them to the ground.” _

The beauty in his arms giggles as Wilbur twirls him, the two of them now back-to-chest. He nuzzles his face into an uncovered neck, planting a chaste kiss to where it meets the shoulder. When he lifts his head, the other plants a kiss of his own onto Wilbur’s cheek, and he all but melts. Still, they keep up the gentle sway of their dance.

_ “There’s no point in fighting a fate worse than dying.” _

He had met that fate in exile, hadn’t he? All alone, with nothing but the wilderness and an immature boy. Where was that boy now, he wonders? Probably trying in vain to put a stop to the chaos. Or dead, he could also be dead. Wilbur feels a twinge of pity, but not an ounce of guilt -- never guilt.

Unlike Wilbur, though, Tommy had never found his salvation.

He had never found his  _ God. _

_ “The monsters in this land shall haunt you to the end.” _

They were monsters, weren’t they? Wilbur had always believed Dream to be one, ever since the war for independence, but it had come as a surprise to realize that he was one as well. And it felt oh so wonderful to accept that. To know that in the end, he was just as sick and twisted as the man he once fought against. More so, even.

Wilbur spins Dream back around, once again facing him directly. This time, though, the beauty loosely wraps his arms around the taller’s neck, looking up at him with some form of affection. It makes his stomach do flips, to have those white eyes so clearly taken with him. And he’s infatuated right back.

_ “I heard that there was a place where men could go emancipate.” _

Lies, it all was. There was never such a place, not for people like him. Maybe Dream had seen that, and that was why he had fought against them. Or maybe he was simply embracing his blood from the God of Chaos? It didn’t matter, because either way, Wilbur had spent so long  _ foolishly _ hating his darling, refusing to see that his own side was in the wrong as well.

_ “It’s very big, and all blown up. L’manberg is no more.” _

He leans in with a huge grin as he sings those words. The other moves forward to press their foreheads together, a smile of his own on display. Wilbur’s heart flutters at it. Such a pretty thing, here in his arms for only him to enjoy.

Dream lets out a surprised laugh when the other suddenly dips him.

_ “And soon Manberg will have the very same fate.” _

He holds his lover like that for a bit before pulling him back up. Wilbur spins the shorter man around one more time before pulling him close to his chest. The two of them are so close right now that they could probably be mistaken for one person at a distance. It’s just how Wilbur likes it -- He doesn’t think he’ll ever feel too close to the man in front of him.

_ “I’ll let it burn… I’ll let it burn.” _

Wilbur pulls his beloved into a soft kiss as the dust finally settles.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was brought to you by the DreamNoBur server!
> 
> We have special sections for each specific ship as well, so feel free to come on down and join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Wd6MDWY9hW


End file.
